The present invention relates to a film unit with a photographic lens having a strobe unit, which is sometimes referred to as `a single use camera` and by which a photograph can be taken using an unexposed film previously loaded into the unit.
The film unit with a photographic lens is provided after an unexposed film has been loaded in a camera body, the cost of which is low and the function of which is simple. The camera body is generally provided with a simple photographic lens having a large fixed diaphragm value, a fixed focus and a fixed shutter speed. Sensitivity of the camera is insufficient for general picture taking conditions, and therefore a film having sensitivity higher than ISO sensitivity 320 is commonly used in the camera. However, an underexposed picture is taken in many cases, depending on the photographic scene. Therefore, the film unit with a photographic lens is often provided with a strobe unit.
In original versions of the film unit with a photographic lens, the camera body was disposed of after the film loaded previously in the camera body had been used. Although some parts of the camera were recycled, some were not.
In order to recycle the film unit with a photographic lens, in view of environmental concerns, the film unit which has been used once is now collected again, and after that, its function is checked from the viewpoint of quality assurance in a factory. Then the film unit is reused after non-defective units have been selected. Parts of the collected camera are disassembled, and, for example, the functioning of a disassembled strobe unit, which is an important unit, is checked, and after non-defective parts and defective parts have been separated, the non-defective parts can be recycled. Therefore, thus far only non-defective parts have been deemed recyclable. However, in order to reuse the entire body of the camera, (to reuse almost all of the camera), disassembling of the camera should be avoided.